Card
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: It was bought as a joke, but could a silly card make Eddie's day a bit better?


Rated T.  
Set after season 2 but before season 3.

* * *

The card had been bought simply as a joke when she had Joy were in town one weekend. Joy told her to buy it just for the fun and kept joking that she could give it to Eddie one day. The card had been shoved in a drawer and had been almost completely forgotten until today. Sure she'd remember the card suddenly when Joy would walk in on the couple locked in a heated kiss. It just wasn't a for thought in her mind. Well at least until today.

He had been having a pretty bad day, and of course that meant he was ignoring her. It wasn't like the day started that way. It had been an okay morning for them until after first period. Of course it was a class they didn't have together. So when she saw him at his locker looking upset she had to ask. Of course when she asked he didn't say anything, just wiping it off as nothing.

She dropped it figuring his day might improve as it went on. It didn't. By the time they got back to the house, he was completely ignoring her. He wasn't just ignoring her. He was ignoring everyone. They did walk back to the house together as usual. Though instead of talking, and bumping hands, he had his headphones jammed in his ears and walked several feet in front of her.

He headed straight for his room and she headed straight upstairs. Instead of the usual see you in a bits they normally exchanged, no words were spoken. She counted each step she took and flopped onto her bed. Normally she would change out of her school clothes then hang out in the living room with Eddie for a few hours, but she decided that didn't seem likely today. Patricia heard the door open and sat up. She figured it was Joy, seeing as Mara would likely be with Jerome.

"Didn't think you'd still be here."

"Eddie's in a bad mood," she sighed flopping back down. She could start her homework, but that didn't seem like fun.

"You know Patty, this would be a good time to give Eddie that card," Joy laughed looking at her best friend.

"What card," Patricia stammered. She didn't want to admit that she was aware she still had it.

"Oh you know what card," Joy teased.

"No I don't."

"I know you're lying."

"Fine. I'm not giving it to him. In fact I think I should throw it out."

"Whatever you say Patricia. I'm going to change and then go down to the living room to do my homework," Joy babbled, bounding over to her dresser to grab a change of clothes before swiftly exiting the room.

Patricia stood up from her bed and knelt beside her end table. She pulled the drawer out and placed it on her bed. She hopped back onto her bed, sat cross legged, and began sifting through the contents of it. She had no real idea on where the card would be in her drawer. She just remembers shoving it in there weeks ago the same day she had purchased it.

She finally found it buried at the bottom back left corner, beneath some jewelry, and some money she wasn't aware she had. She shoved the money in her pocket and clutched the card in her hand. Joy had a point, and maybe it would brighten his day. Then came the thought that if she gave him the card she might actually have to let him.

It's not that she was a prude. They just hadn't gone to second base yet. She finally made the decision to give Eddie the card. If anything it was being given as a joke. Well maybe not, she guessed that was up to him. Patricia shoved the drawer back into the end table and headed downstairs.

Patricia barged into the room. There was no need to knock. He was sitting on his bed, attention on his laptop, and headphones jammed in his ears. She dropped the card onto his laptop keyboard. She stood there waiting for him to open it. She wanted to see his reaction.

He glanced up at her from his laptop, and then back to the card. Looking up once more to give her a confused look, to which she simply raised an eyebrow. He slowly opened the card envelope and read it. He let out a laugh before looking at her once more. She flashed him one of her signature smirks, and kept her eyes on him. She waited for him to say something anything, but he didn't.

A few moments Eddie abandoned his laptop, and stood up from his bed. He pulled Patricia to him so their chests touched. His hands were on her waist, and he was staring at her lips. Just like that she stretched up to kiss him. The 'sorry you had a bad day. You can touch my boobs if you want,' card lay discarded on his bed, as the pair continued to kiss.

* * *

I was kinda just scrolling through one of my kill time apps, and so this post with this card that said "Sorry you had a bad day. You can touch my boobs if you want to." And I was kinda joking like oh Patricia can give Eddie this card, and eventually this fic kinda formed and yeah...

Enjoy. It's almost midnight, so this fic gets weird...


End file.
